


苏萨克氏症候群

by Skyeward1234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 苏萨克氏症候群是一种医学上的罕见病症，病因不明。全球已知病例仅240例。患者大脑出现病变，记忆最多只能维持24小时。并伴有头痛、畏光等症状，视力、听力及平衡能力也会受到影响。保姆盾x患病铁，HE。





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
“您是说，让我去做您儿子的保姆？”Steve Rogers不可置信的看着老板，“您确定么Mr.Stark。”  
Howard点了点头，随即又摇了摇头:“不是保姆，保护他，确保他的安全，照顾他，顺便陪陪他……好吧就是保姆。”Howard看着他最信任的员工之一，“总而言之我希望你照顾他。”  
“Mr. Stark无意冒犯，为什么一个即将成年的男孩子需要我去照顾？”  
“你听说过苏萨克氏症候群么？”  
“那是什么？”  
Howard叹了口气，摆摆手示意Steve放轻松些，然后缓缓的开口:“一种很罕见的疾病，最多只能记住24小时的东西，甚至更少，于他而言，每天睁眼醒来大脑基本都是一张白纸。他妈妈很早就出车祸去世了，你也是老员工了，知道Stark工业离不了我，我不可能随时随地陪着他。”  
Steve有些惊讶，只有24小时，那岂不是连身边的人是谁都记不住。  
Howard看出了Steve眼里的困惑，在他提出疑问之前就解答了他的疑惑:“所以他会在自己的平板电脑里记录今天他需要记住的事情，换言之就是日记，每天早上起来把平板电脑给他看就可以，他的指纹就可以解锁，但是有一点，千万不要看他写的东西，得病后他的脾气比以前暴躁很多，他不喜欢别人看到他写的东西。”  
“可以理解，但是，我还没有答应您……”  
“你能在这里听我说就证明你已经答应了。”Howard指了指眼前的椅子，“坐下听我慢慢说吧。”  
Steve犹豫了一下:“为什么选择我？”  
“因为我相信你能够胜任。”  
Steve最终还是坐了下来，准备听老板继续说些细节和必须注意的事情，他虽然不知道为什么自己要答应，可他就是答应了。  
答应去给一个17岁的孩子做保姆。  
“这个疾病现在病因不明，所以并不知道怎么去治，我需要你去照顾Tony的原因更多的是因为并发症，他可能出现头痛和畏光的症状，甚至出现暂时性的失明和失聪。”  
“失明和失聪？会这么严重？”  
“会，之前出现过一次失明，我当时在开会，隔了十分钟才看到他的电话，那之后我给他找了一个保姆，但已经被他气走了，你也能想象，他现在的情绪有多不稳定。”  
“可是他也未必会接受我。”  
“我相信你能让他接受。”  
“还有什么特别需要注意的吗Mr. Stark？”  
“他的情绪，阻止他做一些自暴自弃可能会伤害到自己的事情。”  
Steve直视着老板的眼睛，沉默了片刻，然后应了下来:“好吧，我答应。”  
Howard在Tony面前介绍过他以后就忙着赶回公司了，他的老板对他也真是格外放心，都不观察一下两人相处的如何。  
Steve拎着简单的行李站在Tony面前的时候，明显感觉到了眼前少年的敌意——整个人斗散发着不欢迎他的气息。  
“虽然你爸爸介绍过我了，但是我觉得还是再自我介绍一下比较好。”Steve伸出手，“Steve Rogers，Stark工业的员工，此后的日子由我来照顾你，你叫Tony对吗？”  
Tony无视了Steve伸来的手，瞪着眼前略显高大的男人:“我不需要你照顾，我才赶走了上一个。”  
Howard是故意找了个这么壮的好让他确认自己打不过吗？Tony在心里默念道。  
Steve悻悻地收回了手，在身旁随意的甩了一下以缓解尴尬，一时间竟然不知道该说些什么了。  
好在Tony没给他制造难题，转了个身就回了自己的房间。  
嗯，不交谈就不尴尬了。  
Howard早就料到了Tony不会配合着招待Steve，他住在哪个房间，屋内一些情况连同房子周边的一切都已经向他介绍过了，甚至还给他发了一份详细的整理文件。  
“我想给他一个安静的环境，就把他放在这边了，但距离公司太远，我不能总回这边，如果有疑问可以随时找我，希望你能好好照顾他。”  
Steve找到自己将要住的房间，其实从一进门她就深感有钱人的地方就是不一样，此时到了他的房间更是深有体会——客房都如此高档整洁。  
Steve没带特别多的东西，无非就是衣服和一些日用品，简单的收拾好行李，看了一下Howard发给他的清单，确认了一下附近的超市，准备动身去买点儿东西好准备午饭。


	2. 苏萨克氏症候群【二】

【二】  
Steve出门前和Tony打了一声招呼，并没有得到任何的回应，他也就打消了带他一起去超市走走的念头。  
超市并不难找，Steve没有迷路，在超市溜溜达达了几圈，对照着Howard列出的Tony喜爱的食物清选购了些食物便准备打道回府。  
第一天见面，虽然Tony没有给他好脸色，但他还是想讨好一下这孩子——不如午饭就吃芝士汉堡。  
他在做饭的时候构思了好几种如何诱惑Tony出来吃饭的方案，但令他庆幸的是，芝士汉堡对Tony有着足够大的诱惑力，Tony主动的坐在了餐桌前。  
“只是因为汉堡，和你无关。”Tony在拿起汉堡之前特意补了一句。  
Steve有些哭笑不得，却并不生气。不是因为同情他，只是因为这就是个孩子气的行为，比他预想的好多了——他甚至设想了Tony会把所有能砸的东西都扔到他身上来把他赶出家门。  
由于时间关系，Steve没时间准备太多，他买了现成的汉堡面包和芝士，自己煎了牛肉饼拌了沙拉而已，好在对了Tony的胃口。  
“没有酒么？”  
“你喝酒没有关系吗？”  
“喝酒能有什么关系？”  
Steve在心里权衡了一下，倘若自己拒绝，Tony一定和他大吼一通然后自己找来喝，倒不如自己妥协，还能少给他一些。  
“那好吧，不过只能有一点。”Steve找来玻璃杯，从酒柜里找到一瓶打开的，倒了少许递给了Tony。  
Tony对他妥协很满意，顺手接过后不再搭话，专注于自己的午餐。Steve在一旁几次想开口搭话，但都没得到响应。  
算了，来日方长，不求第一天能有什么进展——而且他明天应该也会忘掉吧。  
第一天两人的相处大多都是各做各都事情，晚九点，Steve按照Howard交代他的，如果Tony把平板乱扔在家里，就要在九点给他拿过去，所以他准时把那个记事专用的平板拿起来，走到Tony房门前轻叩了两声门:“Tony，我来给你送平板，该写东西了。”  
过了两秒，Tony把门开了一个缝，伸手接过他手里的平板。  
Steve正式直面这个疾病的严重性还是第二天早上，Howard告诉他Tony一般会八点半醒来，他需要在八点半准时提醒他让他查看之前的日记，他有可能还记得一点，也有可能什么都不记得。  
他八点半准时轻轻的推开门的时候，Tony果然醒了。  
“你是谁？”  
“Steve，你爸爸让我来照顾你，不如我们先把这个看了？”Steve拿起床头柜上的平板放到Tony手边，然后退出了房间。  
如果说听到这个病的病状就让他已经很同情Tony了的话，那么现在亲眼看见他警惕而迷茫的双眼后，他心里更蒙上了一层说不清道不明的情绪。  
同情，惋惜，或者是其他一些什么，他不清楚。


	3. 苏萨克氏症候群【三】

【三】  
两个人的相处似乎进入了一个模式——Steve定时定点去做他身为保姆管家应做的事情，Tony每天闷在自己的房间里不知道在做些什么，除了饭桌上和Steve去送平板的时间，两个人甚至没什么更多的交流，但也没有出现Howard所说的Tony大发雷霆的场景。  
这可能证明他做得还不错。  
事情的转折发生在一天下午。  
Steve正抱着电脑坐在客厅读着烂七八糟的报表，忽然听到Tony的房间传来一声大吼。Steve心下一紧，迅速的把电脑撇在一边冲到Tony的房间门口:“Tony？怎么了？”  
对方没有回应。  
这反而让他更担心了。Howard曾经嘱咐他让他特别注意Tony的情绪，阻止他做一些自暴自弃可能会伤害到自己的事情。  
犹豫再三，Steve推开门走了进去。  
他看到Tony坐在地下，整个人蜷缩成一团，看起来特别无助。  
“怎么了，Tony？”Steve蹲下身子好以同样的高度和他说话。  
“我看不到了。”  
Howard告诉他Tony曾经出现过一次类似的症状，此时去眼科是根本没有意义的，只能叫来私人医生吃一些聊以慰藉的药。  
等待医生到来还是需要一段时间的，Steve不知道怎么去安慰他，也不知道自己的安慰他会不会接受。  
最后笨拙的伸手环住了他——算是个拥抱。他其实并不确定Tony会不会推开他，但他确定此时他想这么做。  
庆幸的是Tony没有推开他。  
可能在这个情况下，他的确不需要浮于表面的那些言语的安慰，什么没关系没什么这些话，都是假的。  
倘若一个人失去了记忆力，但是他还是能看见这个世界，他能看到这个世界的色彩，能感受温暖，他就还有好起来的希望。但是黑暗就像夺去他最后的希望一般，虽然只是暂时性的，但对于这一刻的他，一切都是空虚的。  
所以一个实实在在的拥抱比什么都有效。  
这是Steve认识他以来，他第一次展现出自己的脆弱，也是他第一次没有故作坚强的对他说:“不。”  
医生赶到的时候Steve放开了他，但又好似安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀，似乎是在告诉他我在。  
晚餐的时候Steve准备了甜甜圈，他听说甜食能够使人心情变好。  
“今天晚上的日记，我们录音好不好？”Steve轻声哄道，“这样我们听就好。”  
Steve其实不是有意这么温柔的，他只是打心眼里觉得Tony需要被温柔的对待——尤其是现在的他。  
“嗯。”Tony点了点头。


	4. 苏萨克氏症候群【四】

【四】  
“又一次失明，我觉得很难受，比起第一次的慌张，这次觉得更多的是茫然，我不知道以后会怎么样，会不会越来越严重，我什么都做不了。”  
“看了看以前的资料，据说我十五岁的时候就做出来了家用的智能机器人，现在我根本想不起来以前记住的那些理论。Howard公司的东西我更是搞明白了。”  
“起初还能读些以前的笔记来做些以前做得到的东西，现在我只能做些简单的拼装了，我没法短时间的读懂那些原理。哦，还能写些东西，但是一旦看不见，我连这些都做不了了。”  
“Steve，那个大块头，Howard给我找来的保姆，老实说我开始习惯他的存在了，这很奇怪，可能是因为他不总来烦我，也不啰嗦，只在该出现的时候出现。他今天抱我了，在我看不见的时候，这感觉真的很神奇，我不排斥，我甚至觉得很安心，我也不知道是为什么。”  
……  
次日早晨，Steve把录音放出来就悄悄的出去了，Howard告诉过他，Tony不会希望别人知道他写了些什么。Tony静静的听着昨晚录下的话，大致了解了昨天的事情，然后陷入了沉思。  
他看来真的习惯Steve的存在了。而且每天早上他推门进来的时候，虽然他还是记不清他是谁，昨天到底发生了什么，但他有一点他很清楚——他没有最初的那种警惕感了。  
“要洗漱吗？”Steve估摸着时间差不多，重新走进房间轻声询问他。  
Tony没有拒绝。  
可能因为失去一种感官后其他的感觉就会被放大，Steve扶着他走向浴室的时候，他感受着Steve传来的体温，心里莫名其妙的有些安心。  
“其实你不用一直跟着我，我之前出现过这样的情况。”心里觉得安心，但嘴上还偏偏要说些不好听的。  
“我不放心。”短短一句话让Tony不知道怎么接下去，索性不再搭话，擦干了脸把毛巾甩在一边。  
Steve很有耐心的把毛巾重新挂好——在这之前，如果有人告诉Steve Rogers先生他将做一个17岁的男孩的保姆，并且如此有耐心，他一定会觉得你脑子坏掉了。  
早饭是Steve直接拿进屋子里递到Tony手边的，他吃饭的时候Steve就一直坐在一边，没有过多的搭话。  
Steve让Tony感觉很特别，即使他现在看不见，对方也没有说话，但是却能让他感觉到一件事——Steve一直在。  
Tony觉得今天早上的自己很怪，一直在胡思乱想，他摇了摇脑袋，想把这些稀奇古怪的东西摇出去，但好像并没有起到什么实质性的作用。  
“你今天，想做些什么？”以前Tony都是在屋子里自己搞些什么东西，Steve虽然不清楚，但今天这种状况不一样。  
“我不知道，或许就这么躺着。”Tony摆了摆手，“不然一个瞎子还能做什么，做个盲人按摩？”  
“别这么说。”Steve制止住他，“如果不知道做什么，我可以陪你聊聊天，或者是什么其他的事情。”


	5. 苏萨克氏症候群【五】

【五】  
这是两个人第一次认认真真的聊天，Steve对于Tony没有把他轰出房门而是接受了他的提议感到很意外，当然也很欣慰，起码那孩子知道他在关心他，否则他不会答应的。  
“所以，你之前都在做些什么？如果你还记得的话……”这还是Steve第一次正式问Tony他每天在做些什么，他知道这是个蹩脚的话题，但是该死的，他也只能想到这个话题了。  
“嗯，我昨天的录音里提到了，而且其实我也不是完全没有记忆，只是基本都很模糊了。比如，如果我长时间接触一个人和一个地方，我虽然会忘掉这是哪儿，这个人又是谁，但我能确认自己对这里不完全的陌生。”  
“那就，很好啊，或许以后会慢慢好起来。”  
“不会的。”Tony摇摇头，“它在严重，我的记录里说，起初我还在做一些以前能做的小项目和小实验，能看着那些资料去做，现在我对那些理论越来越陌生，我不可能每天都重新学习一遍，这个感觉很烦！”  
Tony有些暴躁的抓了抓头:“你不会明白这感觉有多烦！不只是这些东西，包括人，就比如你 每天早上我都不知道你是谁。”  
Steve从椅子上起身坐到Tony的床上，伸出手臂将Tony揽了过来，安抚的拍了拍他的后背:“我可能确实无法身临其境的体会到这种感觉，但是我可以理解你。但其实Tony，每个人都会有烦心的事情。在我到Stark工业之前，我曾瘦小的任人欺负，我谁也打不过。后来你爸爸不知道为什么看中了我，送我去训练，学习，然后进入Stark工业工作，一直到了今天。也许糟糕就是一时的，我们不能就此下定结论。”  
Tony顿了顿:“可是这不一样。”  
“但确实也没有一个说法证明你无法被治愈，就像失明也只是暂时的。”  
Tony知道这只是一段鸡汤，但是Steve在他身边轻轻的说出来，却让他感觉很舒服。他沉默了片刻，不知道怎么去回应他，于是自顾自的说起了先前的话题:“我最近只能照着以前的笔记做些简单的拼装，也在写些东西，有的是一些无意义的文章，有些是新的想法——就是我每天重读那些本该记得的理论后想到的，每天都不一样，因为每天都是在新学。”  
“这或许是件好事。”Steve笑了笑，“等你好起来那一天，看到这么多想法，或许会有很大发现，我的意思是，可能有些东西是你以前不会想到的，你会拥有不一样的思维方式，可能这些新的想法就足以改变世界。”  
“Tony？Steve？”Howard的声音打断了两人的温馨谈话。  
“在这里。”Steve站起身，打开了Tony房间的门。  
Howard急急忙忙的跑进房间，看到Tony好好的坐在床上没坐什么傻事，终于安下心来。上次他赶回家的时候，Tony拿着刀的样子把他吓坏了 。  
“还好吗？Tony？我是爸爸。”Howard不确定Tony能不能单从声音认出他。  
Tony敷衍的点点头:“嗯。”  
“他挺好的，我们刚刚在聊天。”一旁的Steve将问题的答案继续说了下去，“你刚刚叫我们的时候就在。”  
Howard欣慰的笑笑:“我今天一早安排了所有的事情就回来了，没什么事就太好了。”


	6. 苏萨克氏症候群【六】

【六】  
“我们出来聊聊好吗？”Howard悄悄对Steve说。  
Steve点点头，给Tony放了喜欢的音乐，然后把他喜欢的零食放在他手边，在他耳边告诉他就在客厅和他爸爸聊一会儿天就回来，如果需要他就叫他。  
Howard看着他一系列的动作温柔而娴熟，心里忽然有种说不清道不明的感觉，似是安心，似是疑惑。  
“Mr. Stark。”  
“在家里叫Howard就好。”  
Steve从厨房拿了干净的杯子，倒上柠檬水后端到Howard面前，在他身边坐下。  
“没什么，就想简单的聊聊最近Tony的情况，你们相处的怎么样。你知道的，在你之前的那一位是被Tony赶出家门的，Tony经常和他争吵。”  
“我觉得还好。”Steve笑了笑，“不过最开始他确实不太好接触，嗯，甚至不怎么搭理人，但是后来我发现，他不是真的讨厌我，他只是想把自己防御起来而已。”  
Howard挑了挑眉:“他对我也如此。”  
“所以我觉得，顺着他来，有耐心一点就可以了。”  
“很开心你能这么想，看到你们相处的好，我很安心。”Howard端起杯子抿了一口水，“所以我没有看错人。”  
“我觉得，大部分人看到Tony都会这么有耐心，他其实是个好孩子。”Howard并没有注意到，就连Steve自己也没有注意到他说这句话中眼神流露出的温柔。  
“我一直没有怀疑过这一点。”Howard拍了拍Steve的后背，“好了，去陪他吧，别耽搁太久，我去准备午饭。”  
“没关系，我去准备吧，您好不容易回来，Tony会想和您聊聊的。”  
“我想他和你在一块的时候会更开心。父亲和朋友，总归是朋友更让他放松。”  
Steve没有再推脱:“需要帮助就叫我，Mr.Stark。”  
“Steve？”Tony听到脚步声，想确认一下。  
“是我。”Steve重新坐回床边。  
“你们聊了些什么。”  
“你啊，说你状态很好。”  
Tony轻轻摇了摇头:“这不叫很好。”  
“只要心里充满希望，就很好，其他的东西或许都可以解决。”  
“不用这么安慰我……我知道你们……”  
“我是认真的。”  
Howard在家里呆了一整个周末，日子过得如同其他的美国家庭一般温馨。Tony的视力稍有恢复，虽然还是看不太清楚，但并不是一片黑暗了——看得见光，就像看得见希望。  
Howard临出发前轻吻了儿子的额头，然后给了Steve一个友好感激的拥抱，最后在门口嘱咐道:“等视力恢复的时候，可能会出现头疼或者畏光的症状，很快会好起来，但是还麻烦你多多注意。”


	7. 苏萨克氏症候群【七】

【七】  
能重见光明固然很好，但畏光的滋味也并不好受。  
别人眼中温暖明亮的眼光对他的眼睛来说，就像无数根针一般，直直的刺向双眼，刺的生疼。  
所以Tony只能老老实实都呆在房间，还要把所有的窗帘都拉上，灯也要调的很暗。  
而刚刚从失明中恢复的人，都是无比渴望光明的。  
尤其是伴随而来的还有阵阵的头痛，那感觉很不好受，就像脑袋要炸开了一样。医生建议如果实在疼得不行的话可以吃止疼药，但尽量还是要少吃，毕竟那确实不是什么好东西。  
早上Tony疼得厉害的时候Steve没忍心让他吃过一次，但药效过了之后，还是会泛起阵痛，虽然不比早上那么难过，但还是足以使人烦躁。  
Tony把头埋在枕头里，烦闷的吼了一声。  
“还是不舒服？”Steve听到声音，立刻出现在他面前。  
“嗯。”Tony应了一声，犹豫了一会儿，接了下一句，“很……不舒服。”  
Steve蹲下身，让目光和趴在床上的Tony平齐，轻声哄道:“那我们也不能再吃止疼片了，那东西不能总吃。”  
Tony深吸了一口气，把头歪向另一个方向，就在Steve以为他是因此生气了而不知所措的时候，却听得Tony说:“那，可以像之前那样，抱抱我吗？”  
Tony说完这句话就后悔了。  
该死的，我中了什么邪了。  
他其实并不记得被Steve抱是什么感受，他只是回顾事情的时候听了前几天的录音，当时的他，觉得那种感觉很神奇，甚至觉得很安心。现在他也想感受那种安心。  
可是这么说出来真的很羞耻。  
Steve一惊。  
他知道人在脆弱的时候很容易依赖一个人，但是这是Tony第一次主动的展现出依赖。之前Tony虽然接受来自于他的安抚，但并不会主动要求。这是个明明心里什么都明白，也需要关心，但嘴巴非要硬气两句的孩子。  
而且还要以为别人看不出来他在故意嘴硬。  
Steve回过神来，两步上前，生怕慢了一点Tony会认为自己不愿意似的，把Tony狠狠地揉进了自己的怀里。  
这个拥抱比先前的都要紧密，细细感受甚至可以感受得到彼此的心跳。  
此时的Tony 虽然不确定之前被Steve拥抱是什么感受，但此时的他可以确定，他喜欢这种感觉。  
Steve不知道为什么要把Tony抱的这么紧，但他可以确定的是，这其中绝不仅仅只有安抚和同情。  
两个人朝夕相处了很多天，但这个拥抱是他们最亲密的一次。  
只是两人都还暂时没有意识到，好像有什么莫名的东西从这个拥抱中化开了。它从拥抱中流出，弥漫在房间里，然后又悄声无息的潜入了对方的心里。


	8. 苏萨克氏症候群【八】

【八】  
“我今天竟然主动管Steve要了拥抱，我一定是疯了。但是这让我真的很安心，我喜欢这种感觉，我不知道自己是怎么了。我看了之前的记录，他确实很有耐心，而且有耐心的让人意外。我难道真的开始依赖他了吗？好似我都没有记录过对Howard有没有这种感觉。这真的很奇怪，我查了查，他们说这叫喜欢，可是我并不能确定，因为过了今天，我就又只能从文字中揣摩前一天的感受了，我无法记住。”  
当晚，Tony在日记中记下了这段话。  
接下来的几天像之前一样平稳的进行着，Tony渐渐的好了起来，总算是度过了这个不太美好的插曲。  
但Steve发现了一件事，Tony不再总关着房门了，除了晚上睡觉，他都不会紧闭着房门了。  
Steve还记着自己刚刚到来的时候，自己还要小心翼翼的去敲他的门，试探着推开一点点和他说话，而现在，他不再这样了，这让Tony很惊喜。  
这扇门就好像他的心一样，他起码愿意打开了。  
“想一起出门逛逛吗？你都好久没出门了。”Steve靠在门框上，对Tony说道。  
“去哪里。”  
“或许，看个电影？吃个饭？去超市买些东西回来？或者逛逛街。”Steve说完话却觉得自己这个提议糟透了。  
这个提议仿佛约会一般。  
“嗯，如果你不愿意的话……”  
“好。”Steve补救的话还没说完，就被Tony的答应给打断了。  
Steve觉得自己在做梦。  
他竟然成功说服了Tony和他出门，他还记得第一天这孩子对他的提议应都没应一声。  
出门的时候已经是中午，到了商业区，Wteve本想问问Tony要吃什么，却注意到他的视线已经被汉堡店吸引了。  
看来是没必要问了。  
Steve发现Tony是真的很爱吃芝士汉堡。即使他每天都会忘记很多事情，但好似他对芝士汉堡的爱是一成不变的。  
饭后两人看了部比较流行的科幻电影，剧情没什么毛病，特效也挺出彩，总体感觉还不错——如果不包括Tony在一旁喋喋不休的话。  
“去逛逛超市么，买点儿零食和蔬菜回家。”Steve怕Tony觉得累，再次征求了他的意见。  
“来都来了就去呗。”  
两个男人一起逛着超市，听起来挺别扭但是画面却一点都不违和，而且意外的温馨。Steve看着Tony把各种各样的垃圾食品都扔进购物车里还要吐槽包装不好看的行为竟然觉得有点可爱。  
“喂你在傻笑什么。”Tony翻了个白眼，“这样显得很蠢。”  
“没什么，比较开心。”  
“逛个超市你都能这么开心。”  
回去的路上Steve没准备让Tony拿任何东西，但Tony却执意要那点儿什么，索性就把装着膨化食品那袋很轻的东西递到了他手上。  
Tony跟在Steve的身旁，斜着眼睛瞄了瞄Steve。一只手提着东西，一些显然比他手里的重的多的东西，但对于他这个块头来讲，应该也是小儿科，另一只手随意的搭在身旁。  
Tony不知道为什么萌生了一种想牵住那只手的冲动。  
这个想法吓到了他自己，脚下的步伐都因此一滞。Steve发现他慢了下来，回头揽过他的肩:“别走在我后面，我看不到。”  
但Steve没发现的是，Tony脸红了。


	9. 苏萨克氏症候群【九】

【九】  
Tony回了家就躲回了自己的房间。  
Steve以为他是逛了一天累了也便没有叫住他，独自在厨房把新买的食品归置整齐。  
收拾东西的时候，Steve有些莫名其妙的开心，不只是因为他成功的让Tony出了门，做了一个成功而合格的保姆。  
还因为他觉得Tony真的很可爱。  
想到这儿他不自觉的扬起了嘴角。  
Tony洗了把脸缓解了自己脸上发烧的感觉，然后拿起了自己的平板。  
为了能让自己更好的体会到前一天的自己在想些什么，他一般记录的都很详细，能把内心的想法写的越详尽越好，除非真的不太好形容。  
他翻出了自Steve到来后自己所写的东西，认认真真的读了起来。他想知道今天这种冲动和感觉到底从何而起。  
他发觉自己的记录从一开始的，多余的人，过渡到还没有那么烦人，再到还算不错，最后陷入了一种奇怪的境地——每一天的他都会觉得和Steve呆在一起的感觉很奇妙。或许是Steve对他的照顾看起来真的可以算是无微不至了——起码从一个旁观者的位置看他记录的文字是这样。  
甚至他还看到前一阵的他主动管Steve要了拥抱。  
哦，老天，我这是怎么了。  
Tony再次去谷歌上搜了搜这种感觉到底是什么，网上的答案真的出奇的统一，喜欢和依赖。  
看到这些答案，这一瞬间Tony又憎恨起了自己的疾病，倘若没有这个疾病，他起码可以肯定自己心理的想法。  
但现在的他不能，他根本在大脑里回忆不起昨天的事，单凭一些文字他揣度不出自己究竟是怎么想的。他甚至没法确定每一天自己对于Steve的看法是不是一致。  
他甚至每天早上都要看一遍Steve和Howard的照片来确定他俩长什么样子。  
想到这里Tony崩溃的把平板摔在一旁，仰面躺在了床上。  
“怎么了？”Steve听到“砰”的一声急急忙忙的赶来，虽然说刚刚玩回来Tony不应当有什么负面情绪，可是他还是很担心。  
“没什么。”Tony叹了口气，“就是看着之前的记录却想不起来不太舒服。”  
Steve显然是猜不到他因为什么事情而苦恼的，以为他只是想继续去搞他的小玩意，于是继续哄他:“别着急，慢慢来，刚回来你可以休息一会儿再看。”  
“我知道了。”  
Steve上前揉了揉Tony的短发，带着些宠溺和安抚的意味。其实他自己也说不清楚为什么会哄他哄的越来越得心应手，甚至可以说，想让他开心已经不是一份任务了。  
而是他确确实实想这么做。


	10. 苏萨克氏症候群【十】

【十】  
“让我去跟？”Steve接到Howard的电话，听他这样说有些惊讶，“那Tony怎么办，没有别人可以去了么？”  
“这是一单很大的生意。”Howard解释到，“而且每台机器都很贵重，除你之外，Happy和Pepper都在做其他的事情还没有回来，我又必须找亲信来跟，否则我不放心，只有你可以。”  
“那Tony这两天怎么办？”  
“我会回家照顾他，如果公司有急事我也赶得到，倘若我出差，公司里的急事我赶不到。”  
Steve看向了Tony房间的方向，犹豫了下然后答应到:“好的Mr.Stark，明天就出发吗？”  
“对，明天就走。”  
放下电话，Steve突然感觉自己很奇怪。最开始的时候明明想推托照顾这个小子的活的，最后是看在这个疾病真的很让人同情才应了下来的，怎么现在要出两天差这么舍不得呢，又不是不回来了。  
他心里隐隐的觉得，这些天自己让自己都为之惊叹的耐心绝不仅仅出自于同情，或许最开始似的，但现在绝不止如此了。  
他现在非常在意他。  
Steve被自己的想法吓了一跳。我该不会喜欢上他了吧？  
Tony正在房间里摆弄着什么东西，Steve进屋他都没有察觉到。  
“Tony？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我得离开两天，有工作的事，你爸爸刚刚告诉我的，所以我离开的这两天，你爸爸会回来照顾你的，不用担心。”  
“哦没事。”Tony心里其实是隐隐的有点不开心的，但是他并不准备说出来，“其实没关系，我自己也不是活不了。”  
“你不开心了？”Steve皱了皱眉头，他觉得这话中好像隐隐带了些小情绪。  
“没有，两天而已，我又不是不能自理的百岁老人。”  
Steve第二天走后不久Howard就回了家。  
但Tony看完前几天的日记，却莫名的觉得空落落的。  
离开的Steve也同样如此。  
他发觉自己脑子里时不时就会蹦出Tony的样子。今天中午他该吃什么，没出什么事情吧，会不会心情不好……  
Steve甩了甩脑袋打断了自己的担忧——Howard在啊，他爸爸在家他在胡乱担心些什么。  
Howard每天早上看到儿子看着平板回忆之前的事情，其实一直很心疼。这种心疼不带有同情的元素，就是一个父亲对儿子的心疼。  
他本不该这样。  
曾经他对Tony很严厉，但自他患病以来，他就不由自主的柔和了下来。虽然很忙，但是他也竭尽所能的让Tony感受到关爱。  
所以Howard父亲其实做的并不糟。  
他从未放弃过Tony，就像他自己说的，患病前他是个天才，足矣改变这个我世界，Tony患病后他依然相信这一点。  
只是来自父亲的角色的关爱总具有它自己独特的色彩。  
对于Tony来说，他只是记忆出现了问题，但他并不傻，他体味的到，并且他也在日记中也会记录Howard的好。  
可steve不在，他就是忽然觉得少了些什么。  
只不过他还是说不上来是什么罢了。


	11. 苏萨克氏症候群【十一】

【十一】  
Steve顺利完成工作赶回来的时候，Tony已经睡着了。  
在外奔波了几天的他在看到Tony睡颜的一刹那好似洗清了疲惫，与此同时，他这几天不安和空荡荡的内心也被瞬间填满。  
离开这两天之前他以为只是同情和习惯了照顾Tony，离开这两天后他发现，好像不止如此。  
他不知道这种感觉是不是越了界，可是他无法控制自己。  
Howard见到他先是肯定了他完成的工作，听Steve汇报完具体事宜，随后才与他谈起了Tony。  
“我觉得他和之前的状态不一样了，他脾气好了很多。”Howard感激的笑了笑，“真的很感谢你。以往他根本不允许别人踏入他的房间，现在他竟然可以开着房门。”  
“这也在我的意料之外，我也很开心。”  
“你回来了明天我就回公司了，有一大堆的事情等着我。”  
Steve看着Howard，不知怎么的，有一种愧对了他的心虚感。  
第二天Tony醒来的时候看到给他送平板的人 忽然愣了一下。虽然他记不清这是谁，可是这张脸让他心里流过一种莫名的情绪。  
不只是熟悉感。  
于是他打开平板，看过相册确定了眼前人的身份，然后急急忙忙的看了看前几天的日记来回忆这几天发生了什么，最后声音中带着几分喜悦的说道:“Steve？你回来了？”  
“嗯，我回来了。”  
“我爸爸呢？”  
“公司有一大堆事在等着他，他就先回去了。”  
Tony点了点头，然后露出了一个微笑。  
自得病后，他就没怎么笑过了。  
Steve回来Tony固然开心，但那种情绪却折磨的他发疯。每天早上他看完前一天的记录，都会陷入无尽的思考——我昨天想表达的意思是不是我喜欢他，今天的我看到他是不是还喜欢他。这个问题会困扰他一天，然后第二天再重新来过。  
于是他做了一个最简单的决定，让Steve去决定。他看到网上有人说，感情还是两个人的事，你需要知道对方是什么感觉。  
但令Tony感到纠结的是，他能回想起的Steve都是通过他自己的记录，早就带上了主观的色彩。这个平板里的一切就是他的全部记忆和依据。  
但我是Tony Stark，我怕什么。  
他最终还是拿着平板站在了Steve面前，当然，还略带着点紧张。  
“我想给你看点东西。”  
“什么东西。”  
“一些我的记录。”Tony把平板解锁，打开一个文档放在Steve面前，“就是这些。”  
Steve好奇的凑上前看了一眼，然后愣住了。这是Tony的日记，Howard曾说过他不喜欢让别人看到他写的东西。  
“Howard又给我找了个讨厌鬼来，我根本不需要他们照顾，这个讨厌鬼叫Steve，照片我已经搁在相册里了，不过唯一值得欣慰的是，他没有那么啰嗦，也没有杞人忧天的跟我说，你不可以这样你不可以那样。”  
……  
“虽然Steve不怎么来烦我，但他在外面制造出各种各样的响声就足以让我崩溃了，还有那个块头，他难不成是什么健美运动员。”  
“其实Steve也没那么糟，迄今为止我还可以忍受，做饭也不错。”  
“不知道为什么，Steve今天听到我发火小心翼翼的问我怎么了的样子有点有趣。”  
……  
““Steve，那个大块头，Howard给我找来的保姆，老实说我开始习惯他的存在了，这很奇怪，可能是因为他不总来烦我，也不啰嗦，只在该出现的时候出现。他今天抱我了，在我看不见的时候，这感觉真的很神奇，我不排斥，我甚至觉得很安心，我也不知道是为什么。”  
“Howard今天回来了。我真是越来越奇怪了，和Steve呆在一起就会有一种莫名其妙的安心的感觉，我甚至还听了他给我讲些大道理。这和我见到Howard心里那种感觉还不一样。”  
……  
“我今天竟然主动管Steve要了拥抱，我一定是疯了。但是这让我真的很安心，我喜欢这种感觉，我不知道自己是怎么了。我看了之前的记录，他确实很有耐心，而且有耐心的让人意外。我难道真的开始依赖他了吗？好似我都没有记录过对Howard有没有这种感觉。这真的很奇怪，我查了查，他们说这叫喜欢，可是我并不能确定，因为过了今天，我就又只能从文字中揣摩前一天的感受了，我无法记住。”  
“我今天竟然萌生了想去牵他的手的冲动。”  
……  
Steve看出来了，Tony把这些天有关自己的文字都摘了出来。甚至包括失明那几天的语音，他也把关于他的部分打了下来。  
Tony读不懂Steve的表情有什么含义，稍微有点局促不安的说:“如你所见，这些天我的想法都在这里面了，我不确定这是不是喜欢，因为，每天的我都是崭新的，我不敢……”  
Steve发现Tony给他的是他的日记的时候，心里那种呼之欲出的感觉就已经被敲开了一个口子，此时Tony的这番话再加上文字中流露出来的感情，让这个缺口彻底裂开，那些不确定的想法和感觉，那些心里的担忧和在意通通如洪水一般涌了出来。  
“你的意思是？你喜欢我？”Steve不太敢确定，只得压抑住所有的冲动，问道。  
“按照正常的解释是这样，可是你也知道我的情况，所以我想表达给你以此……”  
Steve突然起身，两三步上前把Tony搂近怀里，低头吻上了他的双唇。  
Tony先是惊的身体一僵，随后放松了身体，迎接这个温柔的亲吻。  
Steve没有亲太久，而是暂时离开他的双唇，温柔的低声问道:“什么感受？可以接受还是排斥？”  
Tony听着富有磁性的男声在自己耳边如此温柔的询问，不由得软了身子，他沉默了几秒，回应道:“好像，很喜欢。”  
这句话彻底吞噬了Steve的理智，他把Tony压在身后的墙上，咬住了对方的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸片刻后继续侵略，用舌尖撬开了他的牙齿，纠缠上Tony的软舌。  
Tony被亲吻的有些发懵，但却本能的回应着Steve。  
Steve适时的停了下来，直视着怀中人的眼睛，他这才发现，Tony焦糖色的眼睛有多迷人。  
“其实，我也在犹豫我对你是什么想法，我早就觉得我好像超过了什么界限似的，以至于我前两天看到你爸爸都觉得有些心虚。”Steve轻笑了笑，“你跟我说那些话的时候，我突然就很想这么做，所以，这大概也是喜欢吧。”  
“所以，我们这是？”Tony显然没有回过神来。  
“如果你不反悔，我不亲完就不认账的话，我想，我们可能是，确定了某种关系？”  
“什么关系。”  
“情侣关系，Tony。”Steve在对方额头轻轻一吻，“男朋友。”


	12. 苏萨克氏症候群【十二】

【十二】  
Tony都不知道该怎么写这一天的日记了。  
他想记录下今天这场接吻的美好，让他明天还能回味到这种感觉。可他写不出来，而且很羞耻。  
Steve给Tony送牛奶的时候看到新晋男友纠结的样子，觉得有些可爱:“想什么呢？”  
“我不知道该怎么写今天的日记。”  
“为什么啊？”Steve看着Tony笑，眼神里流露着极致的温柔。  
“就是……就是……”Tony不知道怎么告诉Steve，这太羞耻了，“我不知道怎么才能让明天的我完完全全的感受到今天我的感觉。”  
“感觉？我们在一起的时候的那种心情？还是说……接吻的时候。”  
Tony突然红了脸，不理睬Steve了。  
看这模样，Steve就知道自己说对了:“其实你不用纠结，你喜欢的话，我们每天都可以付诸行动，你就可以切身的感受到了。”  
Tony被Steve这番有点流氓的话搞得很不好意思了，他抄起身边的枕头砸到了Steve的脸上，低声骂了句脏话。  
他看起来明明那么正直，怎么会说出这么流氓的话。  
“注意语言，不要这样说话。”Steve把枕头放好，掐了掐男友的脸颊。  
第二天早上，Tony看到自己日记里写着自己和Steve在一起了的时候，心里终于没了那种没来由的纠结，取而代之的是一种甜丝丝的感觉。  
虽然他并不真的记得，仅仅只是看了他的日记，但他清楚，这份甜蜜是真的从心尖里流出来的。  
确认关系后，Steve比先前更温柔了，如果说在这之前把所有的东西都给他准备好已经惯的Tony成了托没手，那么现在几乎进化成了托没手没脚。  
比如现在，Steve就因为Tony沉迷自己手头不知道是什么的东西而拒绝吃饭直接将他抱到了餐桌前。  
这样的场景时常发发生，虽然Tony每次都叫他住手，但也没有起到什么实质性的作用。  
“我的老天，可不可以不要这样，我不是个小姑娘。”  
“我的错，下次注意。”Steve口头上有一次做了保证，但心里却在想，反正你明天也记不住我的保证。  
和Steve在一起以后的Tony整个人状态都好了起来，虽然每天早上还是会因为记忆问题感到迷茫和苦恼，但绝不会每天都愁眉苦脸得了。这一点让两个人都很开心。  
但有一个问题一直困扰着Steve，他不知道该怎么和Howard解释这个问题。  
Howard给予了他最大的信任，他该怎么告诉他:我和你儿子在一起了。  
他可真怕Howard一拳把他揍翻在地，然后把他赶走。


	13. 苏萨克氏症候群【十三】

【十三】  
Steve觉得有必要和Tony讨论一下这个问题，不管Tony是什么情况，有没有这个疾病，恋人都是平等的，两个人的问题，需要两个人去解决。  
“Tony？你有没有想过，我们该怎么和你爸爸说。”  
“如果要说，那当然是直接告诉他，其实不说也没有关系，他也总是不在。”  
“这样不行Tony，我不是和你开玩笑。”Steve严肃了起来，“我们不是在玩玩而已过两天就会过去，他早晚要知道，况且，不告诉他，我心里总觉得有些愧疚。”  
“愧疚什么？”  
“首先，是他给了我在Stark工业的工作，然后他说信任我，让我照顾好你，我却……却把你拐走了。”Steve抚弄了一下Tony的脸颊。  
Tony剥开Steve的手指，拖着腮，似是正经似是玩笑的说:“能把我拐走证明你照顾的很好，大块头，而且他应该也没有和你说过，不许和我在一起。”  
“你的想法还真是与众不同。”Steve失笑，“所以你的意思呢，直白的告诉他？”  
“那不然呢，还有什么隐匿的说法？”  
其实Steve已经纠结了好几天要不要这样做了，他看着Tony认真的表情，忽然就下了决心。  
他必须得说。  
不然他心里总过意不去。  
虽然告诉Howard也未必是什么好的选择，但总归彼此坦诚，起码不会有说谎的愧疚。  
他在估摸着Howard多半忙完了公司里的事情的时候，拨通了他的电话。  
“Steve？怎么了？出什么事了么？”Howard言语里听着有些紧张，毕竟Steve上次打电话来，是Tony眼睛失明的事情。  
“没事，他很好，各方面。我只是想和您说一件事，Mr.Stark。”  
“什么事？”  
“Mr.Stark。我和Tony，可能互相都动了感情了，换句话说，就是我们可能……”Steve深吸了一口气，然后紧握住了Tony的手，“可能在一起了。”  
Steve话音落下，紧张的等待着Howard的回应，但对方沉默了。  
这时候哪怕对他破口大骂或者是指责都没有沉默这么令人心神不宁。  
Howard沉默了很久，Steve有些绷不住了，小心翼翼的开口:“Mr.Stark？”  
Howard叹了口气:“你得容我缓一缓，Steve。我回头再打给你。”  
Howard刚听到那话的时候，一瞬间觉得是不是自己脑子不大清醒，他怎么也没想到会发生这样的事情。  
从某种意义上来讲，Steve确实很好的完成了这份工作，正是因为他完成的太好了，Tony才可能对他动心。  
Steve等了半天也没能等到Howard回电话，时间已经不早，他决定先哄Tony写好日记去睡觉，什么事情明天再说。  
“其实从我得病以后，我就没在考虑过恋爱的事情，试想哪个好姑娘愿意自己的男朋友第二天对她一无所知的，Steve的出现真的在我意料之外了。Steve今天和我谈了怎么和我爸爸坦白的事情，其实我有点开心，首先他想告诉Howard，证明他真的很在意我，其次，他没把我当成个废人，他在意我的想法，这感觉很好。”  
这是Tony当晚的日记。


	14. 苏萨克氏症候群【十四】

【十四】  
一连几天Steve都没等来Howard的电话，他心里很忐忑，而且他觉得Howard现在没有冲进家门把他整个人丢出去是不想让Tony伤心。  
临近五月底，Tony的生日要到了，这个日期他从一开始就记在心里了。  
如果Tony只是他照顾的孩子礼物其实倒没那么难挑，可现在不是这样，Tony是他的伴侣，这还是他的成人礼，他得挑个特别有意义的礼物。  
他很确定Tony不会喜欢什么幼稚的东西，贵重的衣服成套的堆在家里更是不需要，情侣装可以是一部分，但是显得太单薄了，Steve纠结了半天，终于看重了一款男士对戒——还可以把彼此的名字刻在里面那种。  
这再好不过了。  
Steve背着Tony买下了这个礼物，小心翼翼的放好，等着给他一个惊喜。  
在26号，Tony生日的三天前，Steve终于再次接到了Howard的电话。  
他有些忐忑不安的接了起来:“Mr.Stark。”  
“29号是Tony的生日。”  
“我记得。”  
“我会回去，他18岁的生日，这很重要。”Howard顿了顿，“而且有些话，还是当面说比较好。”  
Steve不知道Howard是什么态度，但他没让他离开，就已经很好了。  
五月二十九日。  
Tony一早是被一个早安吻叫醒的。他茫然的睁开眼睛，看到那个熟悉又陌生的人对他说了句早安。  
“先看看日记吧。”Steve把平板放到了Tony手上，然后在一旁耐心的等他读完。  
他看到Tony读着读着上扬的嘴角，就知道他肯定又记录了什么美好的小细节。  
Tony放下平板，也朝他笑了笑:“早安。”  
“今天是你的生日，你注意到了吗？”  
“我的生日？”  
“对，而且是十八岁生日。”Steve轻轻的环上他的腰。  
Tony点开自己的备忘录，看了看自己记录的重要日期，还真的是他的生日。  
“那么，有生日礼物吗？”Tony偏过头问他。  
“当然。”Steve从床头柜上拿起刚刚放在那里的两个小盒子，打开后放在他手上，“喜欢吗？”  
Tony好奇的拿起其中一枚看了看:“戒指？”随即注意到戒指内侧的字母，是Steve的名字，他又拿起另一枚，里面果真是自己的名字。  
“嗯，对戒，如果觉得戴在手上不舒服，我也买了链子，我们可以挂在脖子上，这样其实，离心脏更近。”  
Tony的眼睛闪了闪，然后用一个主动的亲吻表达了自己对礼物的喜爱。  
“就戴在脖子上吧，离胸口更近。”  
Howard在临近中午的时候拎着蛋糕回了家，生日总是需要蛋糕的。  
Howard见到Steve，暂时没有说什么，给了他一个友好的握手，放下蛋糕，拥抱了自己的儿子。  
即使Tony强烈反对吹蜡烛这种小孩儿一般的行径，但还是在Steve和Howard的双重压迫下照做了。  
但他许了两个很美好的愿望。  
他希望自己能好起来，哪怕能慢慢的多记一点东西也好。他还希望，Steve永远都不会离开他。他已经离不开他的温柔了。  
他在心里默默许下了这两个极其美好的愿望，然后吹灭了眼前的蜡烛。  
当晚他在日记里写道:“今天是我的生日，还是十八岁生日，他们管这叫成人，我许了两个愿望，我希望自己能好起来，也希望能和Steve一直在一起。Howard今天也回来陪我了，我知道他对我的好。他们陪我去吃了我喜欢的东西，买了礼物给我。Steve，他送了我戒指，他自己也有一个，上一对儿的，我挂在了脖子上。这是很开心的一天，我开始觉得，其实生活确实也不太糟。”


	15. 苏萨克氏症候群【十五】

【十五】  
Tony睡下后，Howard终于开了口:“聊聊天？”  
Steve这几天一直在为这件事提心吊胆，所以眼下无论Howard态度如何，终于能再谈起这件事让他舒了一口气。  
“你刚跟我说的时候，吓到我了。”Howard坦诚道，“真的吓到我了。”  
“我很抱歉……Mr.Stark。”Steve垂下眼 不太好意思直视他。  
“别急着道歉。”Howard靠在沙发背上，放松了姿态，“多久了。”  
“在我和您坦白前不久。”  
“为什么选择告诉我，我经常不在，你们完全可以瞒着我。”  
“因为如果我们是认真的，就不能永远的瞒下去，早晚会知道的。”  
“我这些天，也想过质问你为什么，也想过让你离开他，你明白，这是我儿子。不然你也不会显得这么心虚，这一点毫无疑问，对吗。”  
“是的。”Steve点头，他听了这话，心里有点不安，Howard是要下逐客令了么。  
“我总觉得自己是个不合格的父亲。”Howard突然话锋一转，提起了他自己，“就连照顾好他，都需要找你来帮助。这一点我自己也没法否认。在这方面你不需要自责，你把他照顾的很好，他现在很开心。”  
Howard沉默了片刻，Steve也不知道该说些什么，只能静静的等着。  
“所以我想了好几天，我仔细回想了很多场景。Tony失明那段时间我回来时看到你照顾他的样子，还有他对你产生的那种信任和依赖情绪，还有我让你离开那几天发现Tony不再总是禁闭房门，其实我早该意识到，这些场景反应了你们开始产生了感情。”  
Steve还是不太明白Howard的意见:“所以……”  
“我虽然还是有些震惊，但是我不想让Tony不开心。倘若他真的那么在意你，我出来插一刀，非但不是对他好，反而会伤了他的心，当然还有你的，你们两个人的心，这无疑还会破坏我和他的关系，我们谁都不想这样。毕竟，我们都希望他好。”  
Steve有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，Howard的意思是他想去接受吗？  
“当然，我还是需要一些时间去接受的，但是，我希望Tony开心，这个疾病对他已经很残忍了，他开心是最重要的事情。”  
Steve沉默了片刻，然后发自内心的说了一声:“谢谢您，Mr.Stark。”  
“不必，只有一点，竭尽所能把他照顾好好吗，这是我最大的要求。如果你不好好对他，我不敢保证我不会揍扁你。”  
“我保证。”  
次日，Howard离开的时候，看着Tony和Steve站在一起的时候，虽然不知道自己这样是不是正确，但能肯定的是，Tony真的很开心。


	16. 苏萨克氏症候群【十六】【NC-17】

【十六】【NC-17预警】  
晚上，Tony翻看着自己之前的日记，突然注意到了和Howard坦白的事情，而后续他没有记录这件事情的结果。  
“Steve？我爸爸的态度怎么样了？”  
“他没有完全反对。”Steve擦干了手，揽过Tony，“他说你开心最重要。”  
“那就是他答应了？”  
“应该是这样的。”  
“老天，这真是太好了。”Tony回抱住Steve，把脸埋在了Steve的肩头。  
Steve伸手挑起Tony的下巴，注视着这双焦糖色的眼睛，还有它的主人这张好看的面容，附身吻上了他的双唇，就在他准备享受这个甜蜜的亲吻时，动作却突然一滞。  
“别这样Tony。”Steve感受到怀里人手上的动作，深吸了一口气。  
“昨天是我生日对吗？”Tony非但没有停下手里的动作，反而变本加厉的撩拨着Steve的欲望，“那就是说，我成年了。”  
“你从哪儿学的这些？”  
“我又不是傻了，网络那么发达，我成年了，所以我就去看了。”  
“现在还不行，不到时候Tony。”Steve觉得，如果Tony在继续下去，他就真的忍不住了。虽然他早就想这么做了，但是他怕弄伤他，所以从未付诸过行动。  
“为什么不行，你明明就想。”Tony的手就放在那儿，他感受到到。  
“你这是在玩火。”  
“是的，没错。”  
爱人已经表示到这种程度了，Steve如果自己还能忍得住，那就只能说明一件事了——他不行。  
Steve决不允许这样的事发生。  
而且这真的不怪他。  
他钳制住Tony的手，把他一路带到卧室压倒在床上，这期间他还在走廊的柜子中摸索了一番，将什么东西一起带进了房间，然后随手将怀中人的T恤扯到一边，带着十足的侵略性的吻上男友的双唇，随后一路向下，掠过脖子，锁骨，在胸前停留了片刻，用牙齿轻轻的磨了磨Tony胸前的两点。随后继续着他的征程，吻过他的腹肌，最终停留在腰际。  
Tony的双手被Steve牢牢地攥着无法动弹，只能默默的承受着Steve带来的刺激，他能感觉到自己的欲望已经变得十分坚硬，被包裹在内裤中都有些难受。  
Steve松开Tony的双手，把自己的上衣也丢到一边，拽过Tony的手放在自己的胸膛上，让他感受着自己的心跳。  
“你确定，还要我继续吗？”  
“别废话。”  
这句话捅破了Steve最后一丝顾虑，他迅速的褪去两人各自剩下的衣物，坦诚相待，赤裸的抱在一起，感受着彼此的体温。  
Steve的手伸向刚刚带进来的东西，拧开盖子，在手上挤了些许，然后摸索到了Tony股间的缝隙。  
Tony被着冰凉的触感搞得一激灵，然后疑惑的问道:“你用了什么。”  
“润滑剂。”  
“你哪儿来的这东西，我不认为家里会有。”  
“之前买的。我觉得早晚用得上。”  
“那你还……”Tony听到他早有打算，想想刚才Steve的假装矜持，觉得这就是个陷阱，“你可真是，真是个流氓。”  
“但是你喜欢。”随着这句话，Steve将手指探了进去。  
这感觉很陌生，后穴第一次被异物探进去，不能说是难受，但很奇怪。Steve再次用亲吻堵住了Tony的嘴，然后缓缓都探进去第二个手指，轻轻的抽动，给他耐心的做着扩张。  
他决不能弄伤他。  
嘴被Steve的吻堵住，他的舌头就在自己的口腔肆虐，身后从未被侵犯过的领地正被他的手指侵占，Tony几乎软在Steve怀里。两人的欲望早就高高挺立着，前段甚至已经渗出了透明的液体。  
后穴已顺利的容下三根手指，Steve抽出手指，起身拿起了一边的安全套，迅速套好后将Tony整个人翻过去跪趴在床上，下身顶在他的穴口。Steve趴附在他的身上，轻轻的咬着他的耳垂，用极其轻柔的语气对他说:“我爱你，Tony。”然后将坚挺缓缓的顶入了他的身体。  
真家伙显然比手指接受起来更难一些，所以Steve挺进的很慢，他真的不想弄伤他。  
“还好吗？”  
“还……还好……”Tony没有骗他，刚刚的扩张做的足够到位，此时只是微微有些疼痛，还有一些被撑开的酸胀感。  
后穴很温暖，又紧的厉害，Steve被这感觉折磨的发疯，完全是靠着理智在等他适应，同时将手伸向了他某个火热挺翘的东西，上下套弄着。他感受着怀里的宝贝渐渐放松下来:“可以吗？”  
“别再废话了。”Tony知道他是怕弄伤了自己，可是这反反复复的询问，太羞耻了。  
得到了许可的Steve开始缓慢的挺动腰肢，随后又觉得这样不够，把Tony的头扭向自己，再次逮上他柔软的双唇，加快了自己的律动。  
身体被填的极慢，起初略微的疼痛也过了劲，只剩下那种难以言表的充实感，Tony实在不知道该怎么形容这种感觉。他曾连恋爱这件事都划出了自己的世界，更不要提将自己这么完完全全的交付出去。突然，一种陌生的快感如同电流一般通过全身，搞得他浑身一颤，后穴都不禁紧缩了缩。  
Steve显然注意到了这一点，他再次顶上刚刚刺激的那点:“是这里？”  
“啊哈……你别……”在此之前，Tony做梦都想不到这种声音会从他口中不自觉的流出。  
Steve确信就是这里，他再次加快了自己的律动，顶撞挤压着这个敏感点，同时被甬道紧紧包裹着的快感也让他为之沉醉。  
Steve将Tony翻过身正面朝着自己:“我在你里面，Tony，我爱你。”  
Tony觉得有些羞耻，红了脸没有回应他，这个样子却又激发了Steve的欲望，体内的坚硬好似又硬了几分。  
快感如同野火燎原，掠过身体每一个细胞，让全身都为之火热，交合处的水声也足够让人面红心跳。Tony焦糖色的眸子里只剩下Steve一个人，眼神也为他有些迷离涣散，倒映着Steve极度享受的神情。  
他们专注而疯狂的接吻，唇舌交缠，遵循着本能的律动，Tony不自觉的将双腿缠上Steve的腰，同时双手试图勒住Steve坚实的的后背。  
这肌肉太迷人了。  
两个人紧紧的贴合在一起，几乎同时感受到高潮带来的快感，同时攀上了顶峰。Steve摸到Tony射出的白浊，轻声笑了笑。  
这是一场成功的性事，他没搞砸两个人的第一次。  
两人搂在一起，静静的喘着气，平复着刚刚近乎疯狂的心跳。  
“我真的很爱你，Tony。”  
“……我也是。”


	17. 苏萨克氏症候群【十七】

【十七】  
两个人折腾了一身汗。  
Steve抱着Tony去给他洗了澡，把他抱会床上盖好被子，把空调调高了一点，然后才去打理自己。  
等他再出来的时候Tony已经睡着了。Steve猛然想起Tony还没有记日记，但转念一想，今天发生的事情他多半也不好意思记，就算了吧。  
而且他真的不舍得把他再叫醒。  
Steve今晚不准备离开了，即使明天早上Tony可能因为没有看日记不认识他是谁而一脚把他踹下床，他也不能离开。  
要是离开他就是畜牲了。  
况且他也根本不想离开。  
他早就想搂着Tony睡觉了。  
Steve抱着他，感受着他身上的气味，心里温暖又踏实。他在已经睡着的Tony额头上轻轻落下一吻，然后抱着他一同跌入了梦乡。  
第二天依然是Steve先醒来的，只是他一动没动，就定定的看着怀里的宝贝，直到他也睁开了眼。  
“早安。”  
Tony揉了揉眼睛，努力的开始清醒。  
“你昨天没有写日记，因为一些……特殊的原因，你要看看前几天的嘛？还是……”Steve说着说着发现，Tony突然脸红了。  
不仅没有把他踹下床，而且还脸红了。  
就在他说到特殊的原因的时候。  
一种让他不敢相信的理由在他脑海里蹦了出来:“等等，你，你还记得……昨天晚上？你也记得我？”  
“我们是不是……做了？Steve？”Tony把脸埋进了枕头里。  
“我的老天。”Steve不敢相信自己的耳朵，Tony还记得昨晚的事情，也记得他，这实在是太令人惊喜了，Steve压抑着内心的狂喜，继续问道:“你还记得些什么。”  
“你说Howard没有反对我们。”  
“再之前呢？”  
Tony努力的想了想 ，然后轻轻的摇了摇头:“我不记得了。”  
也就是说，他记住了一部分昨天的事情，虽然没有全记住，但足够让Steve喜出望外了。  
“Thanks god。”Steve搂紧了Tony，“你怎么突然就能记得一点东西了，虽然只有一点，可是这太惊喜了。”  
Tony也愣了，是啊，我怎么就记住了。  
难道是昨天晚上太刺激了？刺激到他这该死的大脑没法忽视？  
Tony把头埋进了Steve的怀里，闷声道:“我也不知道，我也觉得很不可思议，可能是太爱你了吧。”  
“如果说我们的爱可以让你开始记住一点点东西的话，那我打赌你会慢慢好起来的。”  
“为什么？”Tony抬头看着Steve，眼神里带着些疑惑。  
“因为我对你的爱也有太多太多。”  
——END——

谢谢你们喜欢我这个脑洞。  
关于最后，我想随着两个人的爱越来越深，即使Tony不能完全好起来，也会一点点变好。  
大概就是爱可以治愈一切。  
其实前面也有埋过伏笔，Tony即使会忘掉事情，但是他对芝士汉堡的热爱却像本能一样的刻在心里。  
我想他对Steve的爱也会如此。即使不能好起来，也会刻在心里，最后化作本能。  
我并没有很好的文笔，情节可能也有不合理或者bug，谢谢你们接受他，也谢谢你们接受我的OOC，谢谢你们一路看下来。  
最后再次感谢你们的支持。  
那么到这里就完结啦。  
鞠躬敬礼。


End file.
